Nier (α)
Nier is the main protagonist from NieR Replicant. He made his debut in Restless in Rapture. Canon Nier is the protagonist of Nier Replicant, a spin-off of the larger Drakengard series. As the older brother of Yonah, a sickly girl plagued by the Black Scrawl, Nier took it upon himself to do whatever he could to find a cure for her, even after the disappearance of his father and the death of his mother to the same disease. Unknown to him and his sister (and everyone else), they were merely replicated bodies of their true selves, separated from their original souls, Gestalts, in order to counteract against another disease that turned humans to stone-like monsters called the Legion. Because of this, Nier was not human, but the Replicant for the original human Nier who took up the form of a Gestalt named the Shadowlord due to the mana his original self had. Pre-Convergence Nier and his party return to his home village, the Village of the Ancients, only to see it raided by the Shades, later known to be Gestalts of past humans. They encounter the Shadowlord taking away Yonah, and fail in stopping him. Nier falls unconscious as he watches his little sister taken away from him. Plot Involvement Restless in Rapture Devastated that he had to save Yonah from the Shadowlord and that he was far away from home that he couldn't begin this rescue mission right away, Nier despairs the moment he realizes that he was in a foreign land underwater. From there, he acquaints closely with Vanille, one of the people involved in the incident. Along the way, Nier contributes as much as he could to their trek through Rapture, hoping to get himself and others home as soon as possible. However, the last battle against Handsome Jack puts Nier to his Replicated body to the limit, and becomes overrun by the Black Scrawl in front of Vanille. Moments before he succumbs to the disease, Nier makes a quick declaration of love towards Vanille. Ashes of Dreams With the help of Popola and Devola and convincing his Gestalt to push for this, Nier manages to transport himself and his Gestalt self to where Vanille was using a transportation device. He then acts as the guiding voice for his Gestalt, being unable to take control of their shared body to speak to Vanille. Epilogue(s) Restless in Rapture In death, Nier's consciousness wavers, and he questions on what he could do now in the afterlife. He has so many questions for himself, but hears the voices of Popola and Devola speaking about bringing him back through what he hears as "Project Gestalt." Days after being "brought back," it's revealed that the consciousness of Replicant Nier had been combined with his Gestalt self, making him fully human again. The same had been done for his sister Yonah. However, two personas are present in their bodies: the Gestalt Nier, otherwise known as the Shadowlord, remains in full control of bodily actions, and the Replicant Nier is left to be a voice only to be heard in Gestalt Nier's head. Character Relationships * Oerbia Dia Vanille - A character from ''Final Fantasy XIII ''who debuted in Restless in Rapture. He was encouraged by Vanille that she and others could help him return home to save Yonah, and the same for others to return home as well. Their time together slowly becomes love, and that is declared the moment that Nier's body as a Replicant dies off. Now that he is merged with his Gestalt self, he urges his other self, the Shadowlord, to watch what he says towards Vanille in the events of Ashes of Dreams, due to how his Gestalt self did not experience feelings for Vanille beforehand. Trivia * As this Nier is considered a Replicant, an artificially made body meant to be the vessel of his Gestalt, it's unknown on how many Replicants of the original Nier were made before this one. * He makes an appearance in the non-canon story, Ashes of Dreams. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Restless in Rapture